He Didn't Have To Be
by Daisyangel
Summary: Henry reflects on just what exactly it means to have a father. Spencer Reid proves that you don't have to be a biologicalWritten for the country song prompts forum father's day prompt challenge. Check out the forum and pick some prompts/suggest more. R/R


A/n,  
>written for the Father's Day Prompt challenge over at the country song prompts<br>forum. Please check it out and  
>contribute both stories and country song prompts. It's under my forums and on the list of<br>Criminal Minds forums. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the  
>song "He Didn't Have To Be"by Brad Paisley<p>

XXXX

Henry  
>Reid smiled as he stared through the glass of the nursery window at his newborn<br>daughter. Turning to the man standing  
>next to him, he said,<p>

"I hope I'm half the father to  
>Maddy that you've been to me." Reid<br>blushed at the compliment.

"I'm glad to be your father. It was sad that Will chose not to stick with your mom once she found out she was  
>pregnant," Reid commented.<p>

"Yeah, but you took up the slack  
>even though you didn't have to," Henry replied.<p>

"It's been my pleasure to be your  
>father. You've done well for yourself,<br>Henry," Reid stated with pride. Smiling  
>Henry hugged the man who'd been his father for as long as he could remember.<p>

"I remember the first time you  
>asked her out on a date," Henry said with a smile.<p>

"So do I," the genius agreed.

XXXX

When a single  
>mom goes out on a date with somebody new<p>

It always winds up feeling more like a job interview

My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone

Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

XXXX

A  
>four-year-old Henry Jareau was in his bed.<br>It was well past his bedtime but he couldn't sleep. His Uncle Reid was downstairs and he was  
>pretty sure he was going to ask his mommy to go out with him. Henry didn't quite understand what that<br>meant, but Jack had told him that it meant grown ups went out to places by  
>themselves. They do it when they like<br>each other the older boy had explained.  
>Henry knew he liked Reid. He did<br>fun stuff with him and he was nice to his mommy. He strained to hear as Reid began to  
>talk. Unable to hear very well, the<br>little boy crept silently from bed and stood at the top of the stairs so he  
>could hear what was happening..<p>

XXXX

"I  
>had fun tonight, JJ. Thanks for inviting<br>me over for dinner," Spencer thanked her.

"You're welcome, Spence. We love having you over. Henry adores you and you're fantastic with  
>him. I think the 'Reid affect is a thing<br>of the past," she teased. Reid smiled he'd been thinking the same thing. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he smiled  
>nervously.<p>

"Hey, JJ?" he asked softly.

"What is it, Spence?"

"Would you um, like to go on a date  
>with me? Maybe to the movies. Henry could go to." The media liaison smiled. She couldn't believe<br>the man she'd secretly loved for years was asking her on a date. Let alone the fact that he was willing to  
>include her son without any hesitation.<br>Most of the guys she'd dated since Henry was born always turned and ran  
>once they knew she had a kid.<p>

"JJ?" Reid called.

"Oh, sorry, I was just lost in  
>thought. I'd love to go. Are you sure you don't mind Henry going?"<p>

"Not at all. I know he's your first priority and to be  
>honest I love him and want to spend as much time with him as I can," Reid shyly<br>admitted. Leaning forward JJ placed a  
>soft kiss on Reid's lips. Blushing they<br>pulled apart and gave each other a smile.

"When were you thinking of going on  
>this date?" JJ wondered.<p>

"How about Saturday? We can go to Pizza Hut and then the  
>movies. I know it's not a very romantic<br>date, but I want to make sure we go somewhere that's kid friendly. Maybe our next date can be just the two of us  
>and we can go somewhere a little more romantic," he added quickly.<p>

"Our next date hmm?" JJ  
>repeated. Fearing he'd spoken to quickly<br>and assumed too much Reid tried to backpedal.

"Well I mean if you want to. I'm  
>sorry for just assuming you'd want to," Reid apologized quickly.<p>

"Relax, Spence, of course I want to  
>go on a second date with you. I was just<br>teasing," the blonde told him. The two  
>of them began laughing and Reid gave her a sweet smile.<p>

"Well I'd better go, but I'll see  
>you Saturday," Reid said.<p>

"Yeah, I'm glad we have tomorrow  
>off. There's a lot to get done around<br>here," JJ commented.

"Call me if you need any help,"  
>Reid said as he placed a kiss on her lips then turned and left the house<br>leaving a smiling JJ and a very excited little boy in his wake.

XXXX

"That  
>date went well," Henry commented.<p>

"Yes it did," Reid replied.

"It was nice to be able to go for  
>once. I know Mom struggled to find a guy<br>because all of them found out about me and ran.  
>All of them but you," the new father amended.<p>

"I was committed to you and your  
>mom. I still am. I'm glad that JJ and I had Bethany and Jake<br>but you've always been my first child.  
>The fact that you're not biologically mine doesn't matter."<p>

"Do you remember when you asked Mom  
>to marry you?" Henry questioned.<p>

"Yes I do. You helped me. She definitely wasn't expecting that," the  
>profiler replied.<p>

"No, she wasn't expecting it at  
>all. However, it was totally worth the look on her face," Henry agreed.<p>

"That it was," Spencer said,  
>remembering the night.<p>

XXXX

I met the man  
>I call my dad when I was five years old<p>

He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go

A few months later I remember lying there in bed

I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes

And then all of a sudden

Oh, it seemed so strange to me

How we went from something's missing

To a family

Lookin' back all I can say

About all the things he did for me

Is I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

XXXX

"Are you ready to help surprise your  
>Mama, Henry?" Reid asked. The two of<br>them were in JJ's kitchen working on dinner.

"Yeah!" cried  
>the little boy.<p>

"That's good  
>why don't you go pick some of those sunflowers your mommy likes so much," Reid<br>suggested.

"Okay," Henry  
>called out as he headed for the back door.<br>Spencer smiled as he thought about what was in store for everyone that  
>night. He'd managed to get the day off<br>so he told JJ he'd watch Henry so she didn't have to take him to daycare. When she asked him why he'd taken the day off  
>he just told her he had somethings to take care of. Nodding in understanding she'd kissed both<br>him and Henry then left for the BAU.  
>Spencer couldn't believe they'd been dating for a year. It had been the best year of his life.<p>

"I goted the  
>flowers from the backyard like you told me to," Henry said proudly. Reid looked up as the five-year-old walked<br>back into the kitchen carrying the sunflowers that were JJ's favorite.

"That's great,  
>kiddo. Why don't you put them in that<br>vase on the counter then you can go watch TV until dinner's ready," Reid  
>suggested. Nodding Henry did what he was<br>told before scampering into the living room and settling in front of the TV.

XXXX

The wonderful smell of a homecooked  
>meal wafted through the house as JJ let herself in and kicked off her shoes.<p>

"Spence,  
>Henry, where are you?" she called out.<p>

"Mommy!" came  
>an excited yell as Henry barreled towards her.<br>JJ let out a surprised breath as he crashed into her legs.

"Hi there,  
>baby. Did you have fun with Spencer<br>today?"

"Yeah, I  
>pickedyou flowers and we maked you dinner."<p>

"You mean you  
>made me dinner," the mother corrected.<p>

"Yeah, that's  
>what I said, Mommy. Come on, you gotta<br>see the kitchen we made it real pretty," the little boy informed her.

"I'd love to  
>see it," she said taking her son by the hand and letting him drag her into the<br>kitchen. XXXX

Her breath caught as she saw the  
>candles and her boyfriend standing at the stove checking something.<p>

"Oh, Spence,  
>this is amazing," she breathed.<p>

"I'm glad you  
>like it. If you want to get changed,<br>dinner should be ready by the time you come down," Spencer offered.

"I think I'll  
>take you up on that, JJ said as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his<br>lips before turning and heading for the stairs.

XXXX

Dinner was going well and they'd  
>finally reached the dessert course. Reid<br>smiled at Henry and pointed towards the living room.

"Mommy,  
>Spencer and I have a present for you. Do<br>you want to see it?"

"I'd love to,  
>sweetie."<p>

"Okay, stay  
>there and close your eyes. No peaking,<br>Mommy. I mean it," the little boy said  
>seriously.<p>

"My eyes are  
>closed and I won't peak, I promise," she replied. A couple of minutes went by before Henry<br>reappeared in the dining room.

"Okay, you can  
>open them now," Henry instructed. JJ<br>opened her eyes to find her little boy standing their with a teddy bear with a  
>jewelry box tied to the ribbon around the bear's neck.<p>

"Thank you,  
>baby," she said taking the bear.<br>Reaching for the box she opened it.  
>Frowning slightly when she realized it was empty she glanced up to where<br>Spencer had been sitting to see if he knew what was going on. He wasn't in his chair anymore, though. He was down on one knee in front of her  
>holding out the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.<p>

"Will you  
>marry me, Jennifer Beth Jareau?"<p>

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" she cried tears  
>sliding down her face as she threw herself into Reid's arms and covered his<br>face in kisses. Taking her left hand he  
>slid the ring on her fourth finger. It<br>was a perfect fit.

"Hey Spencer,  
>can I ask you something?" Henry asked shyly drawing the adults out of their own<br>little world.

"Sure you can,  
>Henry," the genius told him.<p>

"Now that  
>you're gonna marry my mommy, does that mean you're going to be my daddy?" The room went silent and Reid threw JJ a<br>quick look. She just smiled at him and  
>patted his arm.<p>

"That depends,  
>do you want me to be your daddy?" Spencer questioned.<p>

"Yes I do,"  
>Henry exclaimed.<p>

"Then yes, I'd  
>love to be your daddy," the male agent replied.<p>

"Yay! I love you, Daddy," Henry cried throwing  
>himself into Reid's arms and hugging him as tight as his little arms could.<p>

"I love you  
>to, enry," Reid said tears clogging his throat.<br>He finally had the one thing he'd been wanting all his life. He had a family.

XXXX

I met the girl  
>that's now my wife about three years ago<p>

We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more

Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends

Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

And now all of a sudden

It seemed so strange to me

How we've gone from something's missing

To a family

Lookin' through the glass I think about the man

That's standin' next to me

And I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

Lookin' back all I can say

About all the things he did for me

Is I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad

That he didn't have to be

Because he didn't have to be

You know he didn't have to be XXXX

A lot of things have happened  
>since then," Reid commented as he stared transfixed at his granddaughter.<p>

"I can't believe  
>it's been three years since I met Sarah," Henry reflected.<p>

"Now you're  
>married and have a beautiful little girl," his father replied.<p>

"Yeah, she's  
>pretty precious, isn't she?" Henry said with a proud smile.<p>

"That she is,"  
>Reid agreed.<p>

"Would you  
>like to hold her, Grandpa?" Henry offered.<p>

"I'd love to,"  
>Reid responded.<p>

"Well come on  
>then," Henry said entering the nursery his father in towe. Settling in one of the rocking chairs, Reid<br>waited for Henry to place Madeline Diana Reid in his arms.

"Here you go,  
>Maddy. Here's your Grandpa. I hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't<br>have to be," Henry said gently placing histiny daughter into his father's arms.

Finished!

A/n, please  
>read and review.<p> 


End file.
